User talk:Ichigo724
Welcome So does red > blue also apply to your discussion page? :P --Xasxas256 19:22, 11 October 2006 (CDT) :Appearantly you seem to think so. :O -Ichigo724 19:26, 11 October 2006 (CDT) :Oh, almost forgot - thanks for the welcome :) Been using guildwiki for ages, never signed up for some reason o_O ::No worries. Oh and blue is always better, go Kurzick! :P --Xasxas256 19:47, 11 October 2006 (CDT) :::Not a Factions fan tbh, and the Kurzick/Luxon fanboys need to die -_-" -Ichigo724 19:47, 11 October 2006 (CDT) ::::I agree, Prophecies was heaps better than Factions. I'm not even 100% sure what faction my guild is in, I think it's Luxon but it's all the same diff to me anyway. --Xasxas256 19:56, 11 October 2006 (CDT) :::::Mine's Kursuck, not Suxon, anyway, mine has like... 2 active members, that includes me. The only reasons we're in it are the cape and being able to test builds in the hall. -Ichigo724 19:59, 11 October 2006 (CDT) ::::::For a PvP guild mine's got plenty of active members, I just don't care about the whole Lux/Kur thing myself. "...Test builds in the hall" Do you mean scrimmage or you do a lot of henchway? --Xasxas256 20:04, 11 October 2006 (CDT) ::::::Hardly PvP myself, basically it's to see how good some things are at killing others (yes, that sounds stupid -_-). When I _do_ PvP, it's RA, out of boredom because I don't know what else to do. -Ichigo724 20:08, 11 October 2006 (CDT) User Page I was just checking out the character shots in recently uploaded, found your page and took a look. I run on 1024x768 resolution, and i have to scroll horizontally to see some of the shots, and the middle row is off-center. Just posting this info because you asked for it. Bubbinska 01:23, 2 December 2006 (CST) :Thanks, I'll have a look at it then, still trying to get the hang of the code :) -Ichigo724 09:11, 2 December 2006 (CST) Build:Mo/any Protective Benediction Sorry about archiving your comment, I didn't see it at the bottom, I just assumed the entire page was in the discussion section, and did not see the new heading you created. My apologies. =) — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:40, 22 December 2006 (CST) :Np, with all the comment/changes deletions I've been seeing since I joined (not too long ago), I thought it was another case of "omg it bugs me" *archives*, sorry ;p -Ichigo724 09:27, 24 December 2006 (CST) Starburst Warrior talk page Again, I apologize for misreading the history and saying you removed the humor tags on this build. You did the right thing to add them. — HarshLanguage 09:37, 29 December 2006 (CST) ::) -Ichigo724 09:49, 29 December 2006 (CST) ::You win, Ichigo :) Thanks for having a sense of humor. -Auron 21:21, 30 December 2006 (CST) :::Um...yay? o_O -Ichigo724 22:00, 30 December 2006 (CST) Yeh... it's a good thing. The Wiki needs more users like you. -Auron 00:02, 31 December 2006 (CST) Dutch people always have humor. --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 08:25, 17 February 2007 (CST) Putting you on notice... Just so you understand, undermining and breaking policy to joke or make a point is an offense punishable by banning. Some have already brought up the example of Not A Fifty Five. I would have banned you if it were not for the participation of Skuld. Because Skuld is an established user and an admin (whereas 55 was just starting and being rebelious) I chose not to mete out any penalties because I believe his participation must have seemed to validate your actions and Auron. However, I do NOT like what I am reading in your comments and Auron's about this whole situation. So, I am letting you know why leniency was shown and also letting you know it won't be shown for future incidents. If you cannot see how utterly despicable and unacceptable it is to mock people's work in such a rude and ruthless way then perhaps we as a community would be better off without you. --Karlos 00:47, 31 December 2006 (CST) :Hmm, just out of curiosity, take note, I'm only asking this because I'm curious, not because I want to get banned: what exactly do bans archieve? takes less than a minute to change ip :/ -Ichigo724 00:53, 31 December 2006 (CST) ::They achieve something very simple. They establish a track record. The objective of a ban is not really to prevent a loser from stalking a wiki, there are many ways for losers to do that, no matter how hard we try. A ban on a user (IP or actual user name) is a negative mark in their track record. Now, you can try and dodge that by leaving and making a new username and using a new IP and try to evade your legacy. However, I've been doing this for so long, I can tell you... It ALWAYS catches up to you. A user cannot avoid acting as themselves. This is my persepctive anyways. It's not just a "punishment" per se as much as flagging a person's track record of how much they respect the wiki, its policies and the community. --Karlos 00:58, 31 December 2006 (CST) :::Yeah, I noticed a notice (o_O) on a certain user's page that he appearantly used 6+ sockpuppets, and 6 of those were caught. Anyway, as far as the starburst W build went: I thought, seeing how as this is a wiki for a computer game, which people play as a passtime, stress reliever, out of boredom, for fun (everyone who plays it money grinders :p should fall under this category), etc that people would at least be able to take some sarcasm. I added the notice etc to the build page just so people would understand it was a joke, seeing how as a normal user checking the talk page would find a lot of positive votes and might not get what's behind them. As for my vote, I voted down first and changed my vote when it was set to the humor cat, I didn't read much else of the page. Even so, when actually reading the entire page, I can see the actual creator is quite pissed off. I've always thought people should take things a little more easy on the net, seeing how as everyone overreacts (including me), everyone should try to take things a bit lighter. Meh, this isn't meant to be an excuse of any sorts though, just informing. -Ichigo724 01:07, 31 December 2006 (CST) ::::The first rule in joking is, if the person you are joking with does not like, stop. You guys turned his build into wiki humor, I means, what the heck was that about? Can you even imagine how insulting that feels? Imagine you write a poem or make a drawing in earnest, thinking it's something good and the people you are showing it too not only burst out in laughter, but snatch it from your hand, frame it and place the tag "Dumbest thing ever" under it. How more insensitive and rude can you get? Placing "Wiki humor" on the guy's tag is actually one of the worst things that were done, along with reverting his attempts to remove the categories and ofcourse all the mockery. I appreciate you trying to explain what happened. I think you should move on and chalk this one up as "oops." --Karlos 01:31, 31 December 2006 (CST) Could someone please provide the link of as were this happened for me and my own personal reasons that have nothing to do with Ichigo?--TheDrifter 20:36, 4 January 2007 (CST) :Build:W/E Starburst Warrior -Ichigo724 20:37, 4 January 2007 (CST) thank you--TheDrifter 20:48, 4 January 2007 (CST) hehe I just saw Build talk:D/W Reaper's Onslaught, me and Llednar were doing the thing in the first place :p — Skuld 06:19, 2 January 2007 (CST) :My reply was on the comment that was deleted, what someone commented ON your comment. >_> -Ichigo724 07:34, 2 January 2007 (CST) Credits Hi, could you add credits to your user page for the people whose user pages you used as inspiration for your own. Thanks. -- (talk) 03:25, 15 January 2007 (CST) :Galil's page gave me the idea, and I read through several page codes to understand wiki code, mainly User:Helena's I believe. Should I list those 2 or what? -Ichigo724 14:31, 15 January 2007 (CST) ::Yup. :) -- (talk) 16:36, 15 January 2007 (CST) Regarding Build talk:E/any AoE Damage Earth ele This is about your sarcastic remarks, such as "Go moan on the build vetting page please" and "...next time I'll answer 'I voted because I can'." This type of behavior is disparaging and insulting to the author. You have been put on notice before for such comments and as such, the next course of action is a ban. I will remind you to keep all comments on the build itself and not the user. If there is a situation where you commenting on a user is necessary, please be tactful in your comments. Thanks — Gares 14:53, 18 January 2007 (CST) :Now that I can edit again: Me and auron get a temp block, but the creator that said: :*"...Have you got no brains or something?" :*"Jesus, you guys are stupid." :*"I have no time for people that don't even take the big picture into consideration" :*"I said it because I can. Okay, is that good enough for you?" -> exactly the reason I said the "because I can" thing :*"If I'm wrong, I don't particularly care.", after which auron said "but you don't care anyway" which was one of the reasons auron got blocked, even though the user stated this himself :*"If you don't like it, too bad." :*"Well, I'll just do anything I can to get your out of order unfavoureds removed." followed by "Now I suggest you remove the :unfavoured." :*"You must be very foolish to think that's all it is." :didn't get a block. gfg. (I'm not saying I want him blocked, just stating how wonderful it is that I got blocked) People going "the policies are wrong, you guys can't vote unfavored because you didn't test this" are getting annoying. Skuld clearly pointed out what was wrong with the build but the creator disregarded it. -Ichigo724 20:12, 19 January 2007 (CST) Sorry It was my understanding that the skill changes weren't temp. From the update page, there was a heading for temp changes and then another heading for skill changes and I was kinda confused. I probably am wrong....I will wait till they confirm that the changes are perm. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Soultwister ( ) }. :No problem, everybody makes mistakes. :) -Ichigo724 21:10, 19 January 2007 (CST) Oui... If your gonna keep reverting the templates, after ichanged them to their correct information, them im not contrib'ing to gwiki anymore. :It's a temporary update. Check the updates page, guildwiki isn't changing (yet). -Ichigo724 22:19, 19 January 2007 (CST) ::Sorry, i mis-understood :( :::np :) -Ichigo724 22:21, 19 January 2007 (CST) ::::lol, I have a feeling that this will happen several more times before this event is over :P— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 15:00, 20 January 2007 (CST) Another First off, I reviewed your comment to the section I wrote when I banned you for insulting another user. That user was not warned before, a warning was placed, thus no immediate ban. You were already warned by Karlos, so the second offense was a ban. Unfortunately, in Build talk:Me/R IW Beastmaster, you felt the need to call Apathy a noob in a demeaning manner. Again I ask you to keep your comments on the build and not the user. As this is the third time such behavior has been witnessed, another ban will be placed. — Gares 15:32, 23 January 2007 (CST) :Sadly, Gares, it was a joke. While personal attacks may warrant a 5-day ban, jokes do not; please learn the difference, and quickly. I explained my position on my second ban (which was mostly unwarranted, as I'd explained; you pretty much ignored the parts where I helped out and changed attitude, and only brought to light the one case where I replied to the author in a less-than-polite manner, after having been personally attacked repeatedly). I don't think banning people for telling jokes is the right atmosphere; look at the situation. I flubbed up in remembering IoW/IW and the role they played, and Apathy corrected me; all well and good. Ichigo, in light-hearted response, said "Noob, cast it mid-battle. Who needs 253 hp anyway?" which is so obviously sarcastic that if you missed the sarcasm, you need to ragequit life. I'd really like to hear what kind of blind zeal response you cooked up for this one, but the ban was totally unwarranted, and frankly, bullshit to the extreme. -Auron 15:58, 23 January 2007 (CST) ::I'm sorry, Gares. Thanks for talking with me at length, and at least I know why you do what you do :) -Auron 18:59, 23 January 2007 (CST) Mo/Me General PvE Monk Hero I'm confused, why are you defending Martialis? Entropy 18:22, 1 February 2007 (CST) :Deathwing added "it's a joke build" to it, last time I did that, I got a temp ban and a comment on my talk page about the user putting work into it, asking for suggestions etc. Thus, labelling it as a joke build isn't suitable, no? –Ichigo724 18:24, 1 February 2007 (CST) ::Oh, I'd plum forgotten about that. Sorry. Entropy 18:28, 1 February 2007 (CST) Your sig Hey i think you new sig is too long ( GuildWiki:Sign your comments ) Mabay you could change it. (ye i got this too ^^)--Blade (talk| ) 18:23, 7 February 2007 (CST) :Sorry, wasn't aware there was a width restriction as well. –Ichigo724 18:42, 7 February 2007 (CST) ::Nice, but mabay since your name is in your sig anyway you could just have the face as the pic? Nice Assassin btw he looks just like mine ^^.--Blade (talk| ) 18:49, 7 February 2007 (CST) :::I'm not sure I'm getting what you mean by the face as the pic, the pic right now is an eye and hair o_O. How would I have "the face as the pic" ? o_O –Ichigo724 18:51, 7 February 2007 (CST) ::::Oh sorry my browser was showing me a weird crumpeld version of the old one, it deos that whenver somthing is edited :/, looks good now though ^^--Blade (talk| ) 18:58, 7 February 2007 (CST) :::::Control+F5 ftw? –Ichigo724 19:01, 7 February 2007 (CST) ::::::Blade, I believe you're wrong. Look at GW:SIGN. His name isn't obvious from the image so he needs his name.— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 15:45, 8 February 2007 (CST) ::::::Oh, I also added a redirect to your image. Hope you like it. ;)— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 15:46, 8 February 2007 (CST) :::::::Oh, right, cheers. –Ichigo724 19:40, 8 February 2007 (CST) Your Guild Are you in Koss? I thought I heard a European accent and the guy's name in Vent was Ichigo. If I'm wrong I'm totally sorry for bothering you. >_> --[[User:Nocturne|'Nocturne']] 01:10, 15 February 2007 (CST) :No lol, and np ;p –Ichigo724 08:23, 15 February 2007 (CST) Character Age Why your character are age:22 or 28... I thought age mean level ? no ? --Benoit flageol 16:16, 17 February 2007 (CST) :Age = random number of doom ::Indeed, randomness ftw. Also: is that you badbybirth? :p –Ichigo724 16:29, 17 February 2007 (CST) Omg u blanked all my comments! --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 14:04, 20 February 2007 (CST) :Ichigo > Bleach > Sigm@. >< (T/ ) 14:08, 20 February 2007 (CST) Boyscout Hello! Due to the fact this build is being used in a lot of the top 100 GvG matches, GvG tags have been applied. Because this is GvG now, I have adjusted the runes to one major and two minors for higher HP. If you like to revote, I invite you to do so! If not, that is okay too. Isis In De Nile 18:51, 28 February 2007 (CST) :Changed my vote :) –Ichigo724 20:31, 28 February 2007 (CST) Sig Gast, hoe verwijs je je signature door naar je userpage? --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 14:34, 5 March 2007 (CST) :Thanx --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 14:40, 5 March 2007 (CST) :::) werkt hetzelfde als andere redirects –Ichigo724 14:42, 5 March 2007 (CST) what is RaB? what is RaB? -JAGRE Jagre 07:43, 19 March 2007 (CDT) Jagre 07:43, 19 March 2007 (CDT) Jagre 07:43, 19 March 2007 (CDT) lol. :Rate-a-build. :) –Ichigo724 08:58, 19 March 2007 (CDT) Do you play maplestory? Could sworn I saw someone named Ichigo briefly during my first or second day in there. — Blastedt 22:02, 19 March 2007 (CDT) :Tried it, merely playing it nearly killed me :P. But I tried it about a year ago, so I doubt it ;) –Ichigo724 22:12, 19 March 2007 (CDT) My Build Archives Thanks for fixing the typo. So someone finally found my attempt to archive the entirety of the build name space. What do you think? [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) :What's it for exactly? If the build section gets nuked or something? –Ichigo724 00:25, 20 March 2007 (CDT) ::Not IF it gets nuked, this is for WHEN it gets nuked. GW:PNB will come into effect soon which means that the current build namespace will be nuked and there is no guarantee that a new namespace will be created. If a new one is created, then my efforts will save us from starting from scratch, if no such space is created, well then at least someone will have preserved the builds. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) :::Ugh, I'd rather have GW:NOB, GW:PNB is so drastic. Builds on guildwiki are informative for newer players. –Ichigo724 00:47, 20 March 2007 (CDT) :::Edit: I'd rather have neither tbh, but that's not the point. –Ichigo724 00:48, 20 March 2007 (CDT) ::::Well, regardless of which policy comes into effect, hopefully I can create a little mini autonomous Build Wiki on my userpage for newer players. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) ::::: You're planning on hijacking guildwiki aren't you?! ADMIT IT, YOU KNOW IT'S TRUE. –Ichigo724 00:50, 20 March 2007 (CDT) ::::::Nah, but, I am considering downloading MediaWiki and starting my own BuildWiki. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) :::::::Going to be a pain to document all the skills though. Maybe you could wait until the skills on gwwiki are done, seeing how as the license allows you to just copy them (at least I think so o_O). –Ichigo724 00:58, 20 March 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Not a bad idea. Hopefully it won't come to that, but if they really decide no more builds for good, I will see whether any of the editors would like to help me start an official BuildWiki. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) needling shot note Hi. i would like to know why you removed my addition to the needling shot article about the skill's effectiveness against torment demons casting call to the torment. since all damage dealt is doubled while they are using that skill, it applies even more, and it is a quick way to finish off the demon before he summons another one. :I'm reworking (shortening) the notes for most skills. The note was (imo) a bit too specific to remain. –Ichigo724 12:00, 22 March 2007 (CDT) typo Don't want to embarass you, but you spelt monastery wrong in shing jea monastery. Quickly delete this so no one notices ;-) :I don't mind :P. Thanks :) –Ichigo724 20:20, 28 March 2007 (CDT) ::Another typo! Gift of Fealth, eh? Where's Gift of Wealth? :P -Auron 20:38, 28 March 2007 (CDT)